Yellow Roses
by Gilmorecrazed2010
Summary: It’s times like this that she misses him the most the parts that he was supposed to be there to help her with Riley and most of all to be her best friend! Summery doesn't explain a lot but please just read!Hey you might just like it! Tell me what you thin
1. Chapter 1

"_No, he can't be dead! No, No Please Tristan come back to me!_

Rory Gilmore well actually Lorelai Leigh Gilmore shot straight out of bed breathing hard and sweating head to toe.

"Damn dream!" Rory cursed under her breath

"Mama you wake yet?" A little girl in yellow pajamas with her red hair in messy pigtails asked in a sleepy voice.

"Good-morning Riley, give me hug baby." Rory said with the first smile of the day forming on her lips.

After his death Riley became her whole world. See Riley full name is Lorelai Riley Gilmore Dugrey. She and Tristan had been friends her whole life there wasn't one thing they didn't know about each other. Tristan came to her the week before graduation and told her the week following graduation he was being shipped over to Iraq. Rory always used to tell Tristan that the only reason they stayed friends is that sophomore year he got himself shipped to military school two hours away from Hartford.

"Mama is you cited about your first day of school?" Riley said while trying to wiggle around as Rory was doing her hair.

"I'm very excited babe." Rory said as she was putting the last clip in her hair.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Mama can I get it, it's probably nanna?"

"Go ahead." Rory said with a pat on her daughter butt

"Nanna!" Rory heard Riley yell

"Mom, are you sure you can watch her?" Rory said "The daycare doesn't have an opening till Monday."

"Yes Rory." Lorelai said sounding tired of saying that for the hundredth time.

"Ok, Bye then I promised to meet Paris at ten at the coffee cart!"

"Yeah go babe I wouldn't want you to be late for you first day of classes!"

It's times like this that she misses him the most the parts that he was supposed to be there to help her with Riley and most of all to be her best friend!

Hey guys I don't own Gilmore Girls, I know that totally sucks!! Sorry about the spelling and the Grammar!


	2. Having the right tools

"_Tristan" Rory whispered_

"_Rory are you sure?" Tristan said _

"_Tristan you are leaving tomorrow and who knows when we'll see each other again" _

_Rory said "I…. I need… I need to feel close to you_

"Rory, Rory" Paris said almost screaming

"Huh oh Paris sorry zoned out there for a sec" Rory said not totally out of her trance

"Are you okay?" Paris asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine" Rory said unbelievably

"Okay well I am going to go get coffee and then we will talk" Paris said with no room to argue

"Sure Paris we will do whatever you want" Rory said under her breath sarcastically after Paris walked away

Here I am sitting on a bench in front of a coffee cart at Yale thinking about him I don't know why he has been on my mind lately, but I need to move on with my life if not for me but for everyone around me who can't keep picking up the pieces.

"So what's wrong, Rory you don't usually zone out like that" Paris asked while sitting down

"He's been on my mind lately," Rory said "I had the dream again"

"Oh Rory I'm sorry" Paris said knowing exactly what dream she was talking about

"No it's just that I should be grateful for everything everyone has done, but when she smiles I see him and sometimes it's just to hard to handle and I feel like the worst mom in the world!" Rory rambled out

"Rory you are the best mom that I know, you put off going to college for a year to be with your daughter, you are allowed to miss him Rory, your human not a bad mother." Paris told Rory "I'm going to go get you another coffee, okay"

I did give up a lot when I had Riley. My Grandparents paid for my apartment after they realized they didn't want to repeat the same mistake they did with my mother. I got my trust fund from my grandparents early and that usually keeps me stable. My mom she supported me and helped after we found out that Tristan had died in combat. I'm pulled out of my trance hearing Paris yelling she has a boyfriend so I figure I better go help this poor guy out and calm Paris down!

"Paris, Paris, what are yelling about?" Rory yelled like Paris did to her earlier

"This guy thinks its okay to hit on me even after I told him I had a boyfriend!" Paris half shouted

"Paris calm down okay, just breathe" Rory said going into her calm Paris down mode

"Sorry she does have a boyfriend" Rory said barley looking at the aforementioned guy

"Well then what about you luv?" The Guy said

"Well don't you work fast?" Rory said with amusement in her voice

"Well luv I have learned the only way to fix a broken heart is to find someone with the right tools" He said the with the all knowing smirk plastered on his face

"Sorry, but I don't even have the tools to fix my own" Rory said taking what he said a little to seriously

Paris and I walked away and a part of me felt that maybe going to college a year late wasn't the biggest mistake anymore!

Please Review I Welcome all kinds!! So if you have any questions go ahead and ask I will try and answer them.


End file.
